


Lust & Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: After his boyfriend cheats, (M/N) tries to cope.But, (M/N) just cannot continue on without breaking into tears.So, (M/N) runs home crying. Fortunately, Markus is there to comfort him.





	Lust & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detroit: Become Human.  
> Warning: Markus/Male Reader.

When his house came into view, (M/N) started sobbing and shaking in frustration, (E/C) orbs shimmering with tears and trickling down his cheeks. After all, (M/N) just had his heartbroken, not just by anybody, though. In fact, (M/N)’s boyfriend broke his heart, especially after he had been caught cheating. “Welcome home, (M/N). I’ve prepared dinner for you. But, I’m afraid Carl will not be joining you for supper,” Markus said, while (M/N) stormed through the front doors, as Markus sat silently and observed him from afar. “Your uncle is at another party. You’ll be in my care. I hope that is okay, (M/N).” 

 

However, (M/N) was not listening to Markus, which isn’t like him. After all, (M/N) and Markus are best friends, especially after always kicking Leo off of the property for Carl’s well-being. For this reason, (M/N) and Markus both bonded well with each other, with their mutual love for art acting as a spark. “Thanks,” (M/N) muttered, while rushing upstairs, as Markus frowned and followed him. “But, I already know Uncle Carl is gone. And, I’m not hungry tonight, either.”

 

Upon closing his bedroom door, (M/N) crawled into bed and beneath the sheets, sobbing and shaking underneath his blankets. As his phone begun vibrating, (M/N) cursed and cried out in frustration, hurling his phone against the bedroom door. However, (M/N)’s phone remained undamaged, continuously vibrating and playing his favorite ringtone. “Shut up!” (M/N) groaned, while hiding his head below the plush pillows, as his bedroom door slowly and steadily creaked open. “What is it now, Markus? Can you not tell? I just want to be left alone.”

 

However, (M/N)’s best friend would not heed his words, which were quite a simple set of instructions. But, (M/N) knew Markus would not leave him alone, especially since he hasn’t troubled or terrified Markus such like right now. So, (M/N) peaked at his doorway, where Markus still stood staring curiously at him. “Why are you crying?” Markus asked, while (M/N) turned his head away, as Markus looked down at his fallen cell phone. “Are you upset because of (B/N)? You can talk to me, (M/N). I’m here for you.”

 

When he had finally broke, (M/N) told the truth about his boyfriend, especially about his late night random rendezvous with girls. Afterwards, (M/N) finally felt better, even his heart felt lighter than before. So, (M/N) reached out and hugged Markus, who returned his caring and compassionate gesture. “Why can’t people be faithful?” (M/N) sighed, while burying his face into Markus’ shoulder, as Markus soothingly rubbed his back. “It’s not fair! Where can I find someone loyal?”

 

As Markus begun brushing his hair, (M/N) sighed and snuggled close to him, his head leaning against Markus’ chest. After all, (M/N) loves cuddling around with Markus, especially because Markus makes him feel safe and sound. Of course, (M/N) and Markus are best friends, but sometimes their friendship felt more. “What about me, (M/N)? Am I not loyal to you?” Markus asked, while lifting (M/N)’s chin up, as (M/N) smiled and opened his eyes. “Haven’t I always been there for you?”

 

Since Markus joined his family, (M/N) always felt drawn towards him, like moths are always drawn towards flickering flames. So, (M/N) agreed and nodded, especially because Markus has always stayed loyal to him. However, (M/N) cannot understand why Markus is asking such questions now, not that Markus is forbidden from asking questions. “Of course,” (M/N) admitted, while nervously laughing, as Markus looked straight into his (E/C) eyes. “You’ve always been good to me.”

 

Without warning, (M/N) was pinned against his bed, his fingers intertwining then together with Markus’. However, (M/N) was surprised and shocked by Markus’ action, considering Markus has never acted like this before. So, (M/N) just remained still underneath Markus, whose green eyes held such sadness. “Why don’t you choose me, then?” Markus asked, while (M/N) bit his lower lip, as Markus sighed and started releasing (M/N) from his hold. “I like you, (M/N). I know I do. I’ve known for a long time now. But, I’ll understand if you say no to this - to us.”

 

Yet, (M/N) pulled Markus close once again, with his lips lightly touching Markus’. However, (M/N) felt Markus kiss him harder soon, even nibbling his lower lip for access. So, (M/N) gave him entrance, turning their kiss into a more loving and lustful one. “Please, Markus, I can never say no to you,” (M/N) blushed, while poking Markus’ cheek, as Markus smiled and kissed his forehead. “I care about you so much. So, I guess I should give you a try. Besides, I’ll only live once. I mean, I am a human, after all.”

 

In a moment, (M/N) had been shut up with another kiss, which lasted longer than the previous one. However, (M/N) felt Markus pull away soon, especially because he has need for air. Yet, (M/N) wish their kiss could last longer, even just for a few more seconds. “It doesn’t matter if you’re human. I’ll stay with you forever,” Markus promised, while laying down beside (M/N), as (M/N) snuggled underneath the blankets and into Markus’ embrace. “Night, (M/N). I love you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
